


Meme Fatale

by em (dorito_daddy)



Category: Death Parade (Anime), Pepe the Frog - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Memes, Other, death parade au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorito_daddy/pseuds/em
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepe, a timid, small-town kind of frog, finds himself in the midst of a wild, life-threatening game against the dark and mysterious Sonic, the hedgehog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [god](https://archiveofourown.org/users/god/gifts).



> Yes, I know, this is ungodly.

Pepe looked warily around himself, taking in his surroundings. A box. It appeared he was in some sort of box.

"By God..." Pepe whispered, "I've been trapped..."

**_Ding!_ **

Suddenly, one of the walls of the box split open into two.

"By God..." Pepe whispered, "It was an elevator the whole time..."

Pepe cautiously stepped through the doors of the elevator. He looked around once again, taking the time to absorb his location. Looking to his right, he noticed that there was another individual here.

"H-hello..." Pepe said quietly as he scanned the individual. Pepe couldn't help but be slightly aroused by their appearance. Their blue fur was enticing to look at, and the red sneakers were such a bold fashion choice.

Pepe was impressed.

"Tch..." was all the other responded with. He started walking forward down the dark hallway, leaving Pepe behind.

"W-wait!" Pepe chased after him. Even at a walking speed, this guy was fast. The bluenette said nothing as Pepe finally started to walk alongside him. He didn't even acknowledge him. Man, this guy was cold as ice.

"I-I'm Pepe..." Pepe said, trying to make some sort of conversation, "What's your name?"

"Sonic," The other replied sharply, his eyes peering down at Pepe. His stare sent shivers down Pepe's spine.

"A-alright, Sonic Senpai!" Pepe nodded with a smile.

"Don't start that 'Senpai' shit with me," Sonic grumbled.

"Oh, alright then," Pepe started down at his feet as he walked, "Sonic-san, then!"

A deep groan slipped from Sonic's throat. He opened his mouth to say something, but before any words came out, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"S-S-onic-san?"

Sonic said nothing, but instead lifted his hand and pointed forward. Ahead of them standing behind a bar was a tall man with white hair. He stood stiff as a board, his eyes piercing through both Sonic and Pepe. "Right this way, please," the man bowed his head slightly,

"Welcome to Quindecim. Please, have a seat." Pepe glanced over at Sonic to see what he would do. After a moment, Sonic hesitantly walked forward toward the bar. Pepe followed close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I know this chapter is very dialogue heavy, I hope you don't mind! uwu

"Q-Quindecim?" Pepe whispered, repeating what the man behind the bar had said. Quindecim? Where on Earth was that?

"Yes," The man repeated, "Now, please, take a seat."

"And why should I?" Sonic barked back at the man, "Why should I listen to what some  _stranger_ tells me to do?"

The bartender sighed.

"S-sonic-san, maybe we should listen..." Pepe said quietly, "Is it really worth bickering over?"

Sonic looked down at Pepe. Initially he looked as if he were about to tell Pepe off, but after a moment, his angered face softened. He nodded.

"Alright, fine," Sonic walked toward one of the barstools and took a seat. Pepe followed close behind. The man behind the bar's face stayed flat as he watched the two. 

"Now," The bartender started, "This question may come off as a bit strange, but I must ask, do you remember anything prior to arriving here at Quindecim through those elevators?"

Pepe thought back for a moment. Now that he was thinking about it, he realized that he couldn't quite recall what he had been doing before he found himself in the elevator. He looked to Sonic to see what his response would be.

"I don't remember a thing," Sonic shook his head. A look of confusion was sprawled across his face.

"I don't either," Pepe said.

The bartender nodded, "Excellent. Now, I'm going to ask that the both of you participate in a game."

"A game?" Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," The bartender responded, "A game in which you both will need to put your lives at risk, an-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, buddy," Sonic frowned, "Risk our lives? Why the hell should we risk our lives over a fucking _game_?"

"Because. Playing the game is the only way that you two will be permitted to leave here," The bartender replied calmly.

"What the fuck..." Sonic's brows narrowed even further. He turned his head and looked down at Pepe, "Come on. We're looking for a way out of here."

"O-okay, Sonic-San!" Pepe jumped up off of his barstool.

Sonic slid off of his barstool as well, and the two of them started their search for a way out. They checked everywhere, from the windows, to the walls, under floorboards, through the halls. There seemed to be no way out. 

"What the fuck is this..." Sonic whispered under his breath. Pepe stared at Sonic, expecting him to come up with some sort of answer. Pepe had never been much of a leader, but Sonic seemed to be a natural born one himself. It was concerning, seeing Sonic look so frustrated and lost. 

"S-sonic-San... maybe... maybe we should do as the bartender says, and play the game," Pepe suggested hesitantly, "If it's the only way out, it seems that might be our only option..."

Sonic stared down at Pepe, looking somewhat irritated. But as it had before, his hard expression softened, and he seemed to find reason in what Pepe was saying.

"Alright," Sonic let out a sigh, "Tell us what we need to do."

"Excellent," The bartender said, "I'll begin with introducing myself, since I didn't have the chance to earlier. My name is Decim."

"Decim?" Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Decim answered Sonic's question quickly and then continued, "Now, as I previously said, you two are going to be required to play a game in order to leave this place. The game will be chosen by roulette."

A roulette board suddenly dropped down onto the wall. The loud bang of it slamming down made Pepe jump a bit. Without thinking about it, Pepe hugged his arms around Sonic. Sonic looked down at Pepe, a glare on his face.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"O-oh!" Pepe jumped away from Sonic quickly, a blush of embarrassment warming his cheeks, "I-I'm sorry, Sonic-San." 

"Tch..." Sonic brushed his shoulder his his gloved hand.

"My apologies for frightening you," Decim bowed his head slightly to Pepe before he continued, "As I was saying, the game you two will play will be chosen by roulette. Please, press this button in order to start the selection."

Decim pulled out a big red button from underneath the bar and set it on top of the counter. Pepe and Sonic exchanged a quick glance before Sonic stretched out his arm to press the button. The moment Sonic's glove hit the button the roulette board lit up in a flash of colors. The different squares on the board lit up, jumping from game to game, rather fast at first, but quickly slowing down until it landed on one of the options. Sonic and Pepe stared up at the roulette board, mouths both agape. 

"It looks like the game will be stripping. Excellent. Follow me and we will begin your game."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rules of the game are revealed and Sonic and Pepe have a wardrobe change.

"Now, if you would follow me, that would be excellent," Decim bowed his head slightly and then started to walk away from the bar. Sonic and Pepe followed behind, keeping their distance from the bartender as he led them to the other side of the giant room. Pepe hadn't realized how big the room was when he and Sonic had first arrived, but now that he was looking around more, this space was huge. Pepe glanced at Sonic-San. He wondered what else in the room might be huge.

"Hey, Decim," Sonic called to the bartender, who was now quite far ahead of them, "What would've happened if we hadn't agreed to play this game?"

Decim stopped and turned his head to look at Sonic, letting a moment of silence sit before giving his answer, "Let's just say I would not recommend anyone disagreeing to play the game. It would be quite unwise."

Sonic didn't question it any further. Decim's demeanor was so calm that it came across as almost inhuman, and to be honest it was unnerving. Pepe wasn't surprised that even Sonic-San wouldn't push the topic further. They had seen earlier that Decim wasn't one to go along with an argument, and that must've put Sonic off a bit.

Decim continued walking forward, and Pepe and Sonic once again followed. As Sonic and Pepe entered in behind Decim, they saw two glimmering stages at the center of the room. Reaching up to the tall ceilings were two poles covered in glitter. One of them was decked in golden rings that looked as if they could be used like a ladder to climb the pole higher, and around the other laid numerous portable gas tanks. Each side of the room held stands of what seemed to be an audience. Pepe couldn't make out the faces of those sitting in the crowd, but he could make out their dark figures in the shadows. They seemed to be watching intently, some of them hardly moving. It was unsettling to look at.

Decim walked up to the center of the room where the two stages were and put his arm out, gesturing to suggest that Sonic and Pepe should get up onto the stages. Before walking to the stages, Sonic and Pepe exchanged a quick glance at each other. Pepe couldn't help but notice that Sonic's eyes had lingered on him a bit longer than a normal friendly glance of nervousness should permit. Pepe couldn't help but blush as he climbed up onto the stage. Pepe chose to use the stage with the gas tanks surrounding the pole. He didn't know why, but choosing this stage felt right. Sonic seemed content with using the pole with the gold rings, so things had worked out well.

"Now, the game is simple. You two will compete to see who can do the most intricate stripping routine and race to the top of the pole," Decim started, "Whenever one of you removes an article of clothing, the other will be shot down the pole ten feet. Also, so that neither of you have an unfair advantage over the other, I will ask that you both change into this outfit."

Decim pulled two outfits from behind his back. Did he have those before? Pepe had been walking behind him the entire time they'd been coming to this room, there was no way that he... Whatever. Decim had proved himself to be quite a strange individual, so Pepe decided not to question any strange phenomena that occurred any further. What he needed to worry about now wasn't how the dress got there, but the fact that the dress looked the way it looked... and that he had to wear it.

The dress looked like it was made out of pleather and had glistening spikes in places where spikes probably shouldn't be. The dress was short, so short that it probably shouldn't even be considered a dress. Underneath the skirt, Pepe could see a thin pleather strip that was attached from the front of the dress to the back of it. He wondered what that was for. The top of the dress had a deep v-neck, but in the angle of the v there was another thin pleather strap that reached up and attached to a collar. The collar was decked out in spikes that matched those that were on the dress. Aside from the dresses, Decim also held two pairs of fishnets, two white feathered boas, and two pairs of jet black, thigh-high, high-heeled boots.

"You want us to wear that...?" Sonic stared at Decim in disbelief. He let out a snort. There was no way this guy was serious.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Sonic groaned in annoyance. Pepe could tell that Sonic-San was restraining himself from barking a crude remark at Decim, or from refusing to wear the outfit all together. He knew the only thing that was stopping him was what Decim had said earlier about what would happen if he and Pepe had refused to play the game. Pepe didn't want to know what would happen, and he was sure that Sonic-San didn't either.

Snatching the dress from Decim, Sonic asked through gritted teeth, "Where should we change?"

"The bathrooms are over to the left," Decim replied.

Pepe went up and grabbed his dress from Decim and politely bowed his head down. He hadn't yet stood so close to Decim, so he hadn't realized until now how tall he was. It was quite intimidating, especially to Pepe, who was so small in comparison. Nervously, he bowed his head down once more before he chased after Sonic, who was already making his way to the bathrooms.

Once they were in the bathroom, Sonic stormed into one of the stalls and slammed the door shut. Pepe couldn't quite make out what he had been mumbling as they walked to the bathrooms, but he was sure it was some sort of profanity. Pepe cautiously entered his own stall, leaving a stall open between him and Sonic-San. The situation was awkward enough. Pepe was sure that Sonic-San would want some space.

Pepe held the clothing in his hands and examined it again. He'd never worn anything like this before. His heart was pounding and he could feel his palms getting sweaty. Pepe never had had much self confidence, so wearing something so revealing was going to be difficult for him. With a sigh, Pepe took off his street clothes and set them down onto the floor in a neat pile.

He could hear Sonic-San grumbling to himself in the other stall. Pepe couldn't help but smile a bit. Listening to Sonic-San's irritation was surprisingly amusing, when it wasn't being directed at Pepe himself. Pepe wondered if maybe Sonic-San was nicer than he was putting off. On the outside he seemed tough, but... maybe on the inside he was really a kind person. Pepe couldn't help but think about the possibility. He had always been one to try and find the best in people. His father had told him that it was a weakness to assume that everybody had good in them, because some people genuinely were terrible to the core, but Pepe couldn't find himself believing that. Even the worst of people must have at least some kindness buried deep in their hearts. He was sure Sonic-San wasn't an exception.

"Are you ready?" Sonic-San's voice interrupted Pepe's train of thought.

Crap.

In a panic, Pepe struggled to get the outfit Decim had given him onto his body. In the process of putting the dress on, Pepe realized what the thin piece of pleather between the legs had been for.

Once he had finished changing, Pepe took a deep breath. He wasn't sure he wanted Sonic-San to see him in such ridiculous attire, but then again, he didn't really have much of a choice. And Sonic-San was in the same position as he was, right? Surely he wouldn't be too judgmental...

Pepe slowly opened the bathroom door, keeping his eyes locked down on the floor in front of him in order to avoid eye contact with Sonic-San. There was a moment of silence before either of them said anything.

"Pepe..." Sonic said quietly, finally breaking the silence, "You look... you look great."

Pepe's eyes shot up and met Sonic's, "R-really?"

Sonic nodded, his eyes locked with Pepe's, "Yeah, y-you do..."

Pepe couldn't help but blush, and feeling his cheeks warm up made him turn an even darker shade of red, "Th-thank you, Sonic-San..."

The tension was broken by the door of the bathroom flying open. Sonic and Pepe's heads both turned in a snap to see who had entered. Decim stood in the doorway, looking in at them both. His demeanor didn't seem to waver despite the fact that he had just walked in on Sonic and Pepe's exchange.

"I'm terribly sorry to intrude," Decim bowed his head, "But I'm afraid we must begin the game now. We can't use time at our leisure, I'm afraid."

Sonic and Pepe exchanged one last look with each other before following Decim back out to game room. This time, Pepe was sure that Sonic's glance lingered longer than it should've. 


End file.
